criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Susie Pickley
Susie Pickley was the victim of the fourth case case in Pacific Bay, Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Profile Susie was a roller derby captain who sported black hair leaning towards her left shoulder, a roller skating helmet, and a roller skating t-shirt, both sporting the colors of her team, "Helter Skaters". Prior to Susie's fame as "Susie the Slayer", she was an ordinary woman who sported pink clothes, and a pair of monocles on her eyes plus a hairband at the right side of her head. Murder Details Both Amy and Hannah witnessed Susie knocked unconscious by rival roller derby contestant Mona Middlefinger which led the game to be suspended, and upon investigation, determined Susie to be dead due to being poisoned during the competition, grounds for Susie to be autopsied by Roxie right away. Finishing the job, Roxie deduced that an energy drink called "Rocket Cow" poisoned Susie to death due to the energy drink containing wanton amounts of caffeine, but Amy wondered as to why Susie would die of caffeine overdose. Roxie tested Susie for any allergies to caffeine and determined thus Susie was allergic to caffeine, suggesting that Susie was not allowed to have caffeine as ordered by her physicians, which made the message simple: The energy drink was the murder weapon. The killer was smart enough to rig Susie's lemonade with the energy drink, since Roxie deduced that the energy drink tasted like lemonade. Roxie also found a note in Susie's corpse telling the victim to take the drink, and with the paper unraveled in forensic powder, revealed that the killer played guitar. Later on, Yann analyzed a crushed bottle at the skating rink containing Susie's name on the bottle. Yann was able to determine the force of the crush by simulating the force required to crush the drink bottle, and thus deduced the killer weighed 132 pounds. Killer and Motives The killer was the victim's mother-in-law, Barbara Pickley, who had a criminal record 18 years ago according to Amy. Barbara was very conservative-minded when it came to how women are to be perceived, but felt that Susie's death was a difficult decision to make, but had to be made. Barbara loathed roller derby skating as Susie made new friends and didn't want to listen to Barbara's advice anymore. As she found out from Becky Walden that Susie was flirting with Lenny Spitfire, Barbara felt that Susie betrayed Barbara's trust by hanging around with Lenny (which is considered Susie cheating on Howard Pickley by her standards) and as thus caused Howard to ogle at other derby girls because of Susie participating in the roller derby sport. Barbara had to rig Susie's drink bottle with Rocket Cow Energy Drink, which was Barbara's only solution to make Howard stay away from the derby girls, but family values didn't have to include homicide, as the evidence which incriminated Barbara were grounds for her to face trial. The Honorable Dante stated that this wasn't the first time Barbara committed homicide as she was told about her murdering her affluent uncle long ago before the events of this case, but Barbara defended her action by stating she had to protect Howard at all costs, not to mention the police were able to incriminate Barbara's traces throughout the case, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Barbara. Case Appearances *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) C60Corpse.png|Susie's body C60KillerJailed.png|Barbara Pickley, Susie's killer Case60Flyer.jpg|Susie (left) on the case's promotional flyer Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims